<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Никому ни слова by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351015">Никому ни слова</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020'>fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt'>Helga_Mareritt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Встретимся в Копенгагене [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream World, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Reynir is bad in lying, keeping secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После боя с призраками Рейнир приходит к Онни в сон, чтобы поблагодарить за помощь и спросить совета (нет, конечно, не про то, о чём Туури его просила молчать).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reynir Árnason &amp; Onni Hotakainen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Встретимся в Копенгагене [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Никому ни слова</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Продолжение к тексту «Встретимся в Копенгагене».<br/>Тот эпизод определённо должен был произвести на Рейнира неизгладимое впечатление, так что я не удержалась)</p><p>Ремейк соответствующей сцены из канона.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Неловко-то как вышло — с совой. Рейнир пришёл поблагодарить и спросить совета — и вот так облажался с самого порога. Но откуда ему было знать, что финские маги могут превращаться в птиц? Только вот незнание вряд ли его оправдывало в глазах Онни... И извинения тут, похоже, не больно-то работали, так что оставалось только уйти и не усугублять. Может быть, потом он спросит Туури, что делать и как правильно извиниться, если он обидел её брата. Она-то должна знать — она, в отличие от её кузена, выглядела человеком, который знает о существовании извинений и умеет их применять. </p><p>...и, может быть, чуть-чуть — человеком, который, извинившись, потом снова сделает то же самое. Но про это он спрашивать не собирался.</p><p>— Ещё раз простите, не буду вам мешать отдыхать.</p><p>Он успел сделать пару осторожных шагов к границе сна (только не хватало споткнуться тут на камнях — тогда он будет чувствовать себя совсем глупо), прежде чем его остановил вопрос:</p><p>— Погоди, как там Туури и Лалли?</p><p>Рейнир повернулся обратно к сове. «Меня и Туури чуть не сожрал тролль!» — молнией мелькнуло в голове, но он вовремя прикусил язык. Вряд ли это то, что стоит слышать о сестре старшему брату, который находится от неё за тысячу километров и не может даже её обнять. Да что там, даже поговорить не всегда может, потому что радио то и дело артачится, а сейчас — не может вообще, потому что ещё не пришёл в себя... После травмы, которую получил, помогая отряду, между прочим. Интересно, можно ли найти в мире снов Туури и привести к нему? </p><p>Ай, о чём же он думает! Лучше бы думал, что ответить. Но тут особых идей у Рейнира не было, и он выбрал нейтральное:</p><p>— С ними всё хорошо.</p><p>С ними ведь правда уже всё хорошо. В «чуть не сожрал тролль» главное — «не».</p><p>Однако сова прищурилась с недоверием:</p><p>— Ты замешкался. Ты что-то скрываешь.</p><p>— Нет, правда уже всё хорошо!</p><p>«Уже». Ой. Вряд ли можно было надеяться, что Онни не заметит. Рейнир торопливо зашарил глазами по пространству сна, надеясь найти хоть что-нибудь, чем можно отвлечь внимание. Ага, конечно. Скалы, сосны, ещё раз скалы. Озеро. Над ним ещё скалы. Интересно, это в Финляндии так? Везде?..</p><p>Опять он думает о чём-то не том.</p><p>— Уже?</p><p>И ещё не о том. Но серьёзно, когда сова так подозрительно щурится и говорит таким скептическим тоном — это слишком. Слишком мило, в смысле. Ещё эти ушки пушистые опускаются... С человеком было бы проще.</p><p>Хотя после такой оговорки Рейнир всё равно бы не отвертелся. Он тяжело вздохнул, повторил:</p><p>— Уже всё хорошо, — и пару секунд собирался с духом, прежде чем продолжить: — На нас напал тролль, но всё в порядке, Лалли... Лалли его убил. </p><p>Только не уточнять, как именно: насчёт этого они не договаривались. Нож, винтовка, магия? Туури просто сказала ему молчать, и Лалли, видимо, то же самое, а из того, как она объяснялась с Сигрюн на шведском, он понял только слово «тролль».</p><p>Теперь-то достаточно? Теперь Онни ему поверит? Рассказать про тролля, наверное, всё-таки не страшно — но было ещё то, о чём Туури просила молчать. То, о чём Рейнир никак не мог забыть.<br/>
Наверное, это как-то отразилось в голосе, потому что сова снова взъерошилась, прищурилась с подозрением:</p><p>— Ты всё ещё что-то скрываешь. Или врёшь?</p><p>Вот за что ему это наказание? Может, молча сбежать будет не так уж кошмарно невежливо? Хотя если он сбежит, то выиграет время только до следующего сеанса радиосвязи — и притом ясно подтвердит, что скрывает нечто.<br/>
Рейнир стиснул зубы:</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Слушай, Рейнир... — (Рейнир мысленно удивился, что Онни, оказывается, помнит, как его зовут.) — Ты отводишь взгляд, теребишь кончик косы, краснеешь — и я должен поверить, что ты не врёшь?<br/>
Он безнадёжен в этом, да?</p><p>— Нет, — он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, подавляя порыв уж теперь-то сбежать. Нельзя. Если он так поступит сейчас, Онни точно подумает, что случилось что-то плохое, о чём он умалчивает: кто-нибудь умер или того хуже... Но как развеять эти подозрения и притом не проболтаться? Если он действительно попробует соврать, выйдет только хуже. — Простите. Я не могу сказать. Туури просила не говорить, — пробормотал он, окончательно запутавшись, и умолк.</p><p>Что ему делать, если Онни продолжит расспросы, Рейнир не имел ни малейшего представления. Разве что снова потрепать сову по ушкам (и огрести за это всё, что можно огрести от сердитого финского мага) — тогда его, наверное, просто выкинут из чужого сна, и разговор прервётся сам собой.</p><p>Звучит как плохой план.</p><p>Сова смотрела на него неподвижным взглядом несколько секунд, прежде чем сказать — почти без вопроса:</p><p>— Ты видел тень, от которой веет холодом и тишиной.</p><p>— Я... откуда вы знаете?</p><p>То, что лучше было всё отрицать, пришло в голову секундой позже. Нет, он точно безнадёжен.</p><p>— Я тоже её видел.</p><p>— Видели? — переспросил Рейнир растерянно. То, что он так старался скрыть, оказалось вовсе не секретом — эта мысль не спешила укладываться в голове. Туури просто забыла сказать, что её брат в курсе и от него скрывать не надо, да?<br/>
И, оказывается, он сам не сознавал, насколько ему хочется с кем-нибудь поговорить о том моменте. Хоть что-то прояснить — или хотя бы поделиться эмоциями, которые не находили выхода.</p><p>— Понимаете, сквозь дно машины ломился тролль, Туури крикнула что-то на финском, и появилась тень... — Рейнир выпалил это на одном дыхании, а после, пока набирал воздуха для новой реплики, в голову пришло неожиданное: — Туури тоже маг? </p><p>Ответа он не получил. И только через несколько секунд дошло, что кашляющие звуки, которые издаёт сова — это смех. Совы, видимо, не умеют смеяться, но человеку в совиной шкурке было не сдержаться. (Хотя по прошлым разговорам с Онни Рейнир бы, пожалуй, подумал, что тот тоже не умеет смеяться, да и улыбаться — не факт... Но, может, нужно просто узнать его получше?)</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Онни, успокоившись — даже головой для доходчивости помотал. — Туури не маг, — показалось, или в тоне мелькнул оттенок «только этого не хватало»? — Её просто оберегает... некая сущность. Всех нас троих оберегает.</p><p>— Ваша семейная фюльгья? — предположил Рейнир через пару мгновений, очень довольный догадкой, которая хоть что-то объясняла. Пускай фюльгьи, вроде как, не бывают семейными, но то в Исландии: кто знает, как оно там у финнов?</p><p>Онни хмыкнул:</p><p>— Можно сказать и так.</p><p>— Но почему она такая жуткая? — наверное, неприлично спрашивать, но Рейнир не удержался.<br/>
Фюльгья Хотакайненов произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление. Не настолько неизгладимое, как на Кису (носки Эмиля даже после стирки, кажется, пахли не тем, чем полагается пахнуть носкам — даже грязным, а уж тем более чистым), но всё же.</p><p>Сова переступила с лапы на лапу, моргнула пару раз. Встряхнулась, взъерошилась – и тяжело вздохнула:</p><p>— Мир вообще жуткое место. Привыкай.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>